


Of screams and teasing

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Two in the morning, humor?, sorry - Freeform, we need more yaDong!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: Its 2:30 In the morning. Why do I have the need to write at the most inconvenient times?! Brain why?!Summary:Yadong watching a horror movie together, Dongwoo can't handle being scared very well.Warning: I can't write for crap





	Of screams and teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short  
> I'm going to sleep now  
> I'm probably going to regret this tomorrow (today?) 
> 
> Enjoy

Ah!" Dongwoo screech throwing up the bag of popcorn and burying his face into howon chest.  
Howon laughed, wrapping his arms around Dongwoo. Adorable.

" I can hear you laughing at me, you asshole " Dongwoo pouted into his sweater. Lightly hiting his chest, then flinching again when another scream came from the tv, hugging tighter onto Howons waist. " can't we watch something else Howonie?" He whined out, looking up to give his boyfriend a pleading look. 

Howon smiled " you said you wanted to watch a horror movie though? " Howon said raising his eyebrow.  
" yeah, well that was poor judgment on my side " Dongwoo muttered into his chest.

" you couldn't even watch drastic park without getting scared. What made you Want to watch an actual horror movie. " Howon asked running his fingers through Dongwoos' purple hair. 

Dongwoo sat up " that was forever ago! " 

" a month ago" smirked Howon

Dongwoo scowled at him " I watched the whole thing " 

" half of the time you where hiding your face in my shirt.  
Not that I minded though . " he said with a wink 

Dongwoo turned towards the tv, the tips of his ears tinged pink " I wasn't- " he was cut off by a blood curdling scream from the movie. Howon watched in amusement. As Dongwoo froze, his eyes wide.  
Then the monster suddenly appeared on the screen. Dongwoo screamed, loudly enough to drowned out the main characters own scream  
And Dove into Howon's lap. 

He laughed. Pausing the movie, running his hand through Dongwoos' hair soothingly. Kissing his temple he whispered. "what was that you were saying? "  
Dongwoo lifted his head, glared at him muttered  
" shut up. Jerk " then buried his head, back into the crook of Howon's neck. Dongwoo whacked the back of his head when howon started laughing again. 

Rubbing the back of his head, he looked at the clock it was passed Midnight. It's getting pretty late. Looking down at the shorter male, peacefully curled up in his lap. Nose nuzzling in the crook of his neck. Howon put his hands around his waist, holding and proceeded to stand up. Making Dongwoo yelp in surprise and wrap his legs around his waist. 

" come on you big baby. Let's go to bed " Howon said moving his hands, holding him by his thighs, (Just to hold him more firmly, so he didn't fall of course;) innocently.  
Dongwoo pouted at him  
" what if I don't want to go to bed with a jerk "  
Howon smiled  
" well Do you want this said "jerk"to leave? So you will be alone. In a dark, empty, lonely, house. " he leaned in feigning a look of fear looking at him with wide eyes, his breath ghosting against his lips and whispered. " where do you think they get the ideas for the movies? " 

Dongwoo's arms around his neck tightened and narrowed his eyes. " why do you do this to me. And why do I put up with you." 

" Because I am incredibly good looking, and a amazing kisser." He said smugly." 

Dongwoo put his hand under his chin, tilting his head side to side studying his face. Giving a nod of satisfaction and saying " Well I can see the first part. But I think I need a reminder of the second one" 

He smiled coyly " I think that could could be arranged "


End file.
